


Colours

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrivò qui circa sei anni fa: io ero intento a raccogliere materiale per i miei studi quando, stanco, decisi di fare una pausa e di sedermi ad osservare i fiori vicino al cimitero.<br/>Tirai fuori il mio blocco da disegno e il carboncino deciso ad impegnare la mia mente in un piccolo e fugace ritratto di una protea, quando sentii una voce squillante chiedermi "Mi disegni, per favore, una pecora?".<br/>Stupito, mi voltai, e vidi questa piccola figura che mi guardava con attenzione.<br/>Non era grigio; il suo corpo era un concentrato di colori brillanti che quasi mi accecarono.<br/>"Cosa?" chiesi, continuando a fissare il bambino.<br/>"Disegnami una pecora."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Titolo:** Colours  
 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Personaggi:** Victor “Doctor Whale” Frankenstein, OC!Piccolo Principe  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Malinconico  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Gen, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 913  
 **Note: 1.** Questa è la prima ff che scrivo su OUAT. E' nata da una sfida dove dovevo creare un personaggio originale e ho scelto il protagonista del mio libro preferito... Spero di non averlo distrutto troppo. XD  
 **2.** Chiedo scusa se è banale e se Victor può risultare OOC...  
 **3.** Molti dei dialoghi sono ovviamente citazioni dal Piccolo Principe di Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.  
 **4.** Dedicata al mio amore, sperando che le piaccia e ringraziandola per esser riuscita a farmi tornare a scrivere. u.u/  <3

**__ **

_Nel mio mondo non esistevano colori e la mia vita conosceva solo varie tonalità di grigio._  
 _Chiaro quando ero giovane e potevo sentirmi ancora parte di una famiglia, scuro quando ero cresciuto e avevo perso ogni importanza agli occhi di mio padre perché avevo intrapreso una carriera di medico anziché militare, come il mio caro fratello minore, ora pupillo indiscusso di casa Frankenstein._  
 _Il grigio era un colore piatto e perfetto, capace di farti comprendere l’inutilità di un semplice essere umano; per quello cercavo con tutto me stesso un modo per poter essere una sfumatura diversa di quel colore, di essere diverso, importante, immortale per sempre…_

_A dirlo adesso, col senno di poi, più che desiderare una diversa sfumatura di grigio per la mia vita forse desideravo realmente conoscere altri colori._  
 _Ma prima di incontrarlo non avrei potuto comprenderne certo l’importanza né, tanto meno, la bellezza…_

 

Arrivò qui circa sei anni fa: io ero intento a raccogliere materiale per i miei studi quando, stanco, decisi di fare una pausa e di sedermi ad osservare i fiori vicino al cimitero.  
Tirai fuori il mio blocco da disegno e il carboncino deciso ad impegnare la mia mente in un piccolo e fugace ritratto di una protea, quando sentii una voce squillante chiedermi "Mi disegni, per favore, una pecora?".  
Stupito, mi voltai, e vidi questa piccola figura che mi guardava con attenzione.  
Non era grigio; il suo corpo era un concentrato di colori brillanti che quasi mi accecarono.  
"Cosa?" chiesi, continuando a fissare il bambino.  
"Disegnami una pecora." 

Mi guardai intorno.  
Come era potuto arrivare lì? Solo, tranquillo e così colorato. Non apparteneva al mio mondo, ne ero più che certo, ma come potesse essere arrivato dal nulla per me rimaneva ancora un mistero.

"Ma che cosa fai qui?"

"Per piacere, disegnami una pecora..." rispose nuovamente, con una certa urgenza nella voce, evitando di rispondere alla mia domanda e facendomi capire che la sua richiesta era di una certa importanza. Non riuscii a dirgli di no e, rinunciando al mio ritratto, cominciai a disegnare l’animale per il piccolo bambino colorato.  
"Sai… Dove vivo io è tutto molto piccolo. Ho bisogno di una pecora che mi tenga compagnia: disegnami una pecora." incalzò il bambino e io continuai ad assecondare la sua richiesta.

Una volta finito, gli consegnai il mio disegno e lui ne fu tutto soddisfatto.

"Pensi che questa pecora dovrà avere una grande quantità d’erba?" chiese ancora, gli occhi azzurri che mi risucchiavano e annientavano, facendomi perdere tra le onde cristalline dei loro riflessi. 

_Se il mare avesse un colore, sicuramente sarebbe il colore dei suoi occhi._

"Perchè?"  
"Perché dove vivo io, tutto è molto piccolo..."  
"Ci sarà certamente abbastanza erba per lei." lo rassicurai con un sorriso e lui, piegando le labbra, me ne rivolse uno in risposta.

Fu così che feci la conoscenza del Piccolo Principe.

 

"Una pecora mangia anche i fiori?" mi domandò, osservando prima il suo disegno e poi le protee davanti alle quali ero ancora seduto.  
"Una pecora mangia tutto quello che trova."  
"Anche i fiori che hanno le spine?"

Lo fissai curioso e abbagliato dalla sua immagine.

"Sai... io conosco un fiore unico al mondo, che non esiste da nessuna parte, altro che nel mio pianeta. Se qualcuno ama un fiore, di cui esiste un solo esemplare in milioni e milioni di stelle, questo basta a farlo felice quando lo guarda." gli occhi colore del mare del Piccolo Principe ora sembravano essere in preda ad una tempesta, fatta di lacrime, tristezza e paura per il suo prezioso fiore.

"Se la pecora dovesse mangiare il mio fiore, per me sarebbe come vedere tutte le stelle spegnersi!" mi disse ancora e io, incapace di consolarlo, mi limitai a stringere il piccolo omino colorato tra le braccia.

"Non temere, disegnerò una museruola per la tua pecora e una corazza per il tuo fiore.  
Non lo lascerò in pericolo..." lo rassicurai ancora, carezzando i capelli dorati del bambino e fermandomi solo quando il suo corpo smise di esser scosso dai singhiozzi.

_Se la tristezza avesse un colore, sarebbe il grigio._  
 _Mi sentivo come il Piccolo Principe: spaventato e così solo, senza il suo prezioso fiore, di cui ne esiste un solo esemplare. Ma non avevo più nessuno che potesse consolarmi così mi limitai a cercare di asciugare le lacrime che rigavano il volto del mio piccolo amico._

 

Quando ebbe smesso di piangere il Piccolo Principe mi guardò e con voce sincera mi confessò "Sai… Il mio fiore… Penso che mi abbia addomesticato."

Lo guardai curioso. Non mi era mai capitato di sentire di fiori che addomesticassero persone, era la prima volta per me.  
Gli chiesi perché pensasse questo e il bambino mi disse che addomesticare significava creare dei legami e lui, con il suo fiore, ne aveva costruito uno.  
Il suo fiore non era più uguale a tutti gli altri, ma era speciale: era unico al mondo, come lui lo era per il suo fiore.

"Tu hai mai addomesticato qualcuno?" domandò ancora, curioso.

Scossi il capo e gli rivolsi un sorriso.  
Il Piccolo Principe posò la sua mano sulla mia… Notai subito, oltre la differenza di tonalità e colore, anche quella di temperatura.  
Era caldo, il mio piccolo amico.

"Non ho ancora molto tempo per stare qui ma penso che ti addomesticherò." mi confessò, carezzando il dorso della mia mano e facendo ruzzolare il mio cuore nel petto.  
"Perché vuoi addomesticarmi?"  
"Perché devi conoscere la bellezza dei colori."  
"E io cosa potrò darti in cambio oltre quella piccola pecora?"  
"La bellezza del tuo sorriso."

 

_E, all’improvviso, il mio cuore cominciò a vedere i colori anche dove non ne avevo mai visti._  
 _Grazie al Piccolo Principe il mio mondo di grigio era diventato, ai miei occhi, un mondo a colori._

 


End file.
